


Messy and Noisy

by MADVS



Series: Yuri on Ice requests [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Oral Sex, Wet & Messy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: Victor has a bit of trouble with volume control when he's drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oooooo I finally got this request done, one more to fuccin go. Blowjobs are my fucking thing, why did this take so long to write.

Whenever Victor would get a little tipsy, his judgement went go right out the window. Yuuri had to take it upon himself to escort him back to his room so he wouldn't disturb the other guests with his rather public displays of fondness for Yuuri. Now wasn't the right time, and letting every one know about how deep their relationship in such a manner wasn't appropriate. Yuuri had the whole thing planned out anyway, but when he closed the door to Victor's room now was not the time to think of it.

Victor wasn't letting him go that easily, anyway. Giggling, muttering something in Russian that sounded like gibberish to Yuuri, he pinned the Japanese man against the door.

"Yuuri~" Victor cooed, "Is here good? Yuuri~?" He asked again, almost singing. He slid right onto his knees while Yuuri sputtered where he stood, only able to see Victor's thinning hairline as he began to rub his crotch through his sweat pants.

"I-I guess, Victor." Once it start, Yuuri found it hard to stop. Still, they were right against the door. Anyone passing by would hear whatever what was about to happen. Yuuri gulped, heart beating quickly as he watched Victor slide down his sweat pants with a drunken smile spread across his face, eyes half lidded and his cheeks tinged bright red from both the alcohol running through his system and the slow burning arousal from within.

"Hmm, Yuuri's excited." He wrapped his hand around the shaft, foreskin moving with his hand as he slowly him to life. Yuuri grunted, throwing his head back as pleasure shot straight through him. God, even when Victor was drunk he was amply perfect at this. As if he done this before while he was in the same state of drunkedness.

"Hurry up Victor." Yuuri urged him, looking down as Victor continued to stroke him teasingly, pressing a kiss right to the tip as pre began to bead around the slit.

"Hmm, we're in no rush, Yuuri." He nudged his tongue past his foreskin and along the underside of the head, shoving whatever complaints Yuuri had aside as a loud moan ripped through him. "I'd suggest being a teensy bit more quiet." He gesture by pinching the pads of his thumb and index finger together before sliding his mouth all the way down Yuuri's cock.

"Oooh, V-victor~" Yuuri moaned, hands shooting straight down to grasp at Victor's hair as if he'd melt away. His mouth was always so warm, a nice contrast compared to how cold he'd feel when they finished up at the rink, but intimate moments from kisses to this always warmed them right up anyway. "Hmm…"

Victor slid his mouth up the shaft, the slurping of saliva could be heard through the door. It felt great for Yuuri, but it brough back the worries from before. "Uhh, Victor, can't you quiet down?"

Victor pulled off, a string of saliva connected his lips to his dick, soon falling to a sliver down Victor's chin as he looked up at him with agitation, "You'll wake every one with those noises you're making."

He chuckled, pressing a loud, messy kiss to the head, pre cum indistinguishable between saliva. "Hehe, lets wake up everyone together, yes?"

Yuuri could only stutter as Victor drew his tongue up and down his cock before pulling him back into his mouth with the same messy slurping noises from before. "I-I'd prefer no~t. Oh, Victor, keep going…" He panted, lower regions burning up Victor continued to blow him. Drool was dripping down his chin as he pulled Yuuri closer by the ass, nose pressing into his dark, untrimmed pubic hair, inhaling softly with a giggle.

"Yuui, you shmell so go-" Victor said,words muffled by his shaft down his throat. Yuuri couldn't help but flush red at the compliment. That was an odd thing to say, but he didn't dwell on it as Victor wobbled his head up and down once more at a rather rapid face.

Yuuri was putty in his hands, he could already feel himself approaching the edge. Fingers gripping hard into his hair, he threw his head back, surprised his glasses were still on his face with how rapidly he was moving his head in response to Victor's skilled mouth around his sensitive cock. It still felt heavenly to Yuuri despite how many times they had done this.

"Oh Victor! I'm gonna cum!" He arched his back, whimper as Victor didn't ease up, continuing to bob his head up and down his length as Yuuri rapidly approached the peak. His moans were louder, drowning out the sloppy noises Victor was making while the sound was still crisp and clear to Yuuri, and he couldn't deny that hearing Victor messily slurp on his cock like this was anything short of hot.

"Hmm, ahhh! Victor!" He cried out a final time, thrusting his hips deep into Victor's mouth who took the final act skillfully, giggling as Yuuri's load shot right down his throat. There wasn't much of a need to swallow, adams apple bobbing as he gulped down his semen. Victor soon pulled off Yuri with another tiny chuckle before slouching forward right into Yuri's thigh, right next to his softened dick.

"Hmm, Yuuri is so cute when he comes… hehe…."

Yuuri could only stare down at Victor in confusion. No one banged on their door telling them to quiet down, but that in of itself was suspicious. Maybe they just didn't want to bother them. The noises have died down and they were probably all just breathing a sigh of relief.

Yuuri eased Victor off his thighs and pulled his pants back up. Victor had his eyes closed as the way he breathed lead Yuuri to believe he had fallen asleep. Really? Falling asleep after giving a blow job, who does that? Well, that shouldn't be too hard to believe if said person was drunk.

Smiling, half out of amusement and half out of how cute he found Victor in that moment. Yuri eased the drunk man into his futon and pulled the covers over him before pressing a goodnight kiss to his forehead. There was a good chance Victor would be hungover, thus delaying their workout regimen, but he'll deal with all of that in the morning.

Yuri sat up, flicking off the lights before he head out the door of Victor's room.

…

Victor and Yuuri agreed there would be a much better time to reveal their relationship with everyone. Maybe at the end of a championship or something like that. Yuuri walked into the main room without Victor, as the older man was still in bed. He was quite surprised to see Minako was already there, almost as if waiting for him…

Yuuri didn't like where this was going.

"What you and Victor do after practice is none of my business." She started without even letting Yuuri say 'good morning', "But could you at least keep it down, the people in the onsen were bothering your poor mother about shouting from the room Victor's staying in."

With steam literally rushing out of Victor's red stricken ears, he was glad Victor was sleeping in. He'd probably pass away on the spot if he was there with him making up some bad excuses that just made the whole situation even worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review, kudos, and since I'm down to one last requests, requests are now open again lmao. So if you like my awful writing please don't be afraid to ask (smut or fluff, it's all good to me)
> 
> And for more quality content follow my twitter @MADVSC


End file.
